Running Errands: With Sasuke and Naruto
by Takeshi1225
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get into trouble and now have to do Tsunade's errands as punishment, but the errands they are forced to do would insult their manhood, so what's the solution? They transform into their two favorite kunoichis. One-shot.


Running Errands: with naruto and sasuke

Here is a One-Shot for all you guys and I hope you like it. Btw this has nothing to do with my SO6P story, but I will keep an idea or two from the story in it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto and Sasuke were both walking to the Hokage's tower to receive their punishment from the Hokage.

What is that punishment you may ask? Well you see the two young rivals decided to have an unsupervised spar and well… it didn't turn out so good.

The two best friends/rivals were in front of the door of the Hokage's office, and Naruto knocked on it for permission to enter.

"Come in" said a firm voice from the other side

Both boys enter the office to receive their punishment from the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju.

"Ah, I see you boys are here for your punishment" Tsunade said with authority in her voice

"Grandma I don't see what me and the teme did wrong" said Naruto

"Are you playing dumb again or are you really that stupid! Your unsupervised spar destroyed the east gate! How could you not notice that?!" She yelled out loud

"So? Can't you just rebuild it?" asked Naruto

'Baka' were the thoughts Tsunade and Sasuke

"That's not the point" Tsunade said while rubbing her temples "The point is you both did something irresponsible and reckless that could've cost the village its security"

"Oh come on grandma, It was just a gate and besides Konoha is the strongest elemental nation, there's nothing to worry about so that means no punishment" said Naruto with confidence.

Sasuke had the same point of view, but he wasn't going to voice it, that was the dobe's job.

Tsunade was now very ticked; once again her grandson was being a smartass. She had to come up with the most irritating, terrifying, and heart wrenching task known to arrogant little brats such as the two idiots in front of her.

And she had the perfect one.

With a devious smirk Tsunade started to speak again "Hm, you know what, I bet your right Naruto"

"I am?" asked a confused Naruto

"He is?" asked an equally confused Sasuke

"Yes, I bet he's right" Tsunade said with an innocent smile

"Yatta!" yelled Naruto with his famous foxy grin, while Sasuke did his famous 'Hn' with a smirk and his hands in his pocket.

"Well if that's all grandma then we'll see ya later" as they were about to leave Tsunade stopped them.

"Wait"

The two turned to her to see her holding a piece of paper which Naruto grabbed "What's this?" Naruto asked curiously

"The errands you'll have to do for me" Tsunade answered innocently

"But don't you have Shizune-nee-chan for this?"

"Oh I don't think you both understand, this is your punishment"

"What?!" both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed in surprise and shock

"But grandma you said…"

"I said I bet you were right Naruto, and you know how I can be with gambles" Tsunade said in a sickly sweet tone

"You always lose, dammit"

"Language young man, now go, the _both_ of you" she emphasized both so Sasuke would know this was his punishment as well, he may be strong, but he knew going against the Hokage's orders were suicide.

The duo left closing the doors behind them

"I swear he gets his smartass nature from you pervert" Tsunade said to Jiraiya who was on the balcony for the whole conversation and is now next to his lover

"Me?! You're the one who challenges everybody and did you really have to give the kid such a harsh punishment" Jiraiya felt bad for Naruto and had shivers going down his spine just thinking of what tortures await his grandson

"I'm his grandmother, I have to teach him discipline when he deserves it"

"Well I'm his grandfather, and I say…"

"Say anything about my teaching skills and you can kiss your boys goodbye" Tsunade threaten Jiraiya which of course worked.

"It's an ingenious punishment, I always did thought Naruto deserved a punishment of this caliber" Jiraiya said nervously knowing what his lover could do when she's provoked or opposed

"Good, now I need a drink and you're buying" Tsunade stood up and headed for the door.

Jiraiya had a bad feeling in the pit of his wallet 'Her with sake and Naruto with ramen, kami these two are gonna make me go bankrupt'

"Well are you coming Jiraiya-kun" Tsunade said with a seductive smirk, which could only mean one thing

Tonight Jiraiya was going to get lucky

"Coming Tsunade-chan~" said a happy Jiraiya with his all too famous grin

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Your grandmother is a devil woman" said an annoyed Sasuke

"What else is new" said an equally annoyed Naruto

"So what's the first thing we have to do?"

Naruto checked the list "OH GROSS!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Sasuke hoping it wasn't too horrible

Naruto showed him the first item

New Underwear

And like that Sasuke's home went out the window and into a fire

**At the market district**

The two stared up at the dreaded place of all men.

The Women's Clothing Store

"Well… this is it" Naruto gulped

"Yep" Sasuke said while his palms were sweat

Silence

"Well good luck Sasuke"

"Who the hell said I was going in?!"

"Well you look more girly than me" said a blunt Naruto

"This coming from the guy who transforms into a naked woman! You go in!" Sasuke retorted

"First of all it's a justu that knocks perverts unconscious and second even with that henge there's no way I would go in there, they'd know it's me by my blonde hair and whisker marks"

Now the two were stumped

They stayed like that for a whole two minutes, until one of them got an idea

"Hey, I got it!" surprisingly it was Naruto "Why don't we henge up as two girls from the village, that way no one would know it's us, all grandma said was for us to do the errands, not do them as ourselves"

For once Sasuke was impressed with one of Naruto's ideas "Alright sounds better than risking our masculinity"

The two traveled down an alley and put their hands in a ram sign and yelled **"Henge."** The two were then engulfed by smoke.

Once the smoke around Naruto disappeared, it revealed that Naruto was henged as Sakura, his pink haired teammate and love of his life.

"Heh heh, no one will ever know it's me with this disguised" said Naruto sounding exactly like Sakura "Hey teme who did… you… wow"

Sasuke's disguised was of a pale eyed girl with dark hair who wore a loose jacket

That's right; Sasuke was henged up as Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress and secretly is the holder of Sasuke's affections and love

"No way, ha ha ha ha ha, you can't be serious, ha ha, Hinata?! Seriously?! Ha ha ha" the henged up Naruto was having a laugh attack at this

"Is there a problem?" asked an irritated Sasuke who sounded exactly as Hinata.

Boy that's gotta be creepy

"You don't even know how she acts, you two are complete opposites, ha ha ha, oh that's pricless" Naruto was having a hard time breathing from the laugh attack he just had

"A-ano N-N-Narut-to-kun, t-that's n-not v-v-v-very n-nice" Sasuke said acting extremely shy while twiddling both his index fingers together like Hinata does.

Naruto was speechless for a moment

"Okay… that was actually pretty good"

"**More like dead on" **said the nine tailed fox Kurama, who was sealed inside of Naruto

'Whatever' Naruto replied to the demon fox

"So are we doing this or what?" asked Sasuke

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's got 'Hinata'" Naruto said with a wink

"U-u-underst-st-st-stood 'S-Sakura-s-san'" stuttered Sasuke with perfect execution

The two walked out of the alley and hesitantly walked into the clothing store

"What now" whispered 'Sakura'

"Go asked the one of the workers here" 'Hinata' whispered back

"Why can't you do that?"

"It's your grandma's underwear"

"…God damn you"

"S-S-Sakura-s-s-san, y-you shouldn't u-use su-such langua-age" 'Hinata' stuttered

This really pissed off 'Sakura'

"I hate you Meinu" said 'Sakura' with a glare

"Orokana" said 'Hinata' with a glare as well

Soon the two were in their famous stare down, until a young woman who worked at the store approached them

"Excuse me are you both alright" the girl asked

"A-actua-ally, we-we c-could use s-some help" 'Hinata' stuttered

"Yeah, we're here to get some things for Tsunade-sama" said 'Sakura' giving the employee the piece of paper she had

"Oh this, I can help you, follow me" said the employee leading 'Sakura' and 'Hinata' to the underwear section of the store

When they arrive, both 'Sakura' and 'Hinata' were both feeling uncomfortable being near the underwear and having slight blushes on their faces

"What's wrong you two don't tell me you both don't wear underwear" the female worker joked

"Well I don't know about Hinata"

"S-S-Sakura-san!" exclaimed an embarrassed 'Hinata'

"Oh relax Hinata, I was just having some fun"

"**My god they really are pulling this off"** Kurama said surprised they were doing a good job fooling the female

"Do you know what Lady Hokage's chose of underwear is?" asked the girl

"Uh, anything to show off her curves and isn't to itchy or slow her down in anyway" 'Sakura' described

'Smooth dobe' 'Hinata' thought

"Okay here" said the girl giving 'Sakura' the underwear bra and panties combo.

Once 'Sakura' touched the underwear 'she' screamed and dropped it on the floor

"Miss are you alright?!" the girl asked in concern

"Uh yeah, it's just the material was so amazing that I was hoping to get some for myself" 'Sakura' said quickly

"Oh well I'll go get you one, what's your size?"

"… Size one flat" 'Sakura' said

"Alright I'll be right back" the girl left and once she left 'Hinata' started to chuckle a bit and it soon turned into all out laughter.

"Shut up Meinu!" yelled 'Sakura', but 'her' friend still kept laughing

The female worker came back with not only one pair, but two pairs of the bra and panties combo. "I hope you don't mind, but I also go your friend a pair too, I got her a young adult size bra since you can tell she hiding 'it'"

This caused 'Hinata' to glow bright red, while 'Sakura' smiled at her friend's misfortune "I believe that's perfect" 'Sakura' said with a grin "Don't you think so Hinata."

Oh how 'she' wanted to glare at 'her' pink hair companion, but 'she' had to stay in character, but not trusting 'her' mouth, 'she' just nodded still glowing bright red.

After finishing the clothing part of their errands 'Sakura' and 'Hinata' left the store and when they were away from a safe distance the two let out sighs of relief.

"Thank kami that's over and done with" said 'Hinata' relieved to have left that dreaded place "So what's next?"

'Sakura' checked the list and had a sour look upon 'her' face "Damn you grandma" 'she' groaned and showed 'Hinata' the next item

Tampons

Okay now 'she' was pissed

The two then started walking towards a place where they could find these items, well at least until they were stopped by a familiar voice

"Forehead? Hinata?"

Ino

'Oh crap' thought 'Sakura' and 'Hinata'

"You two… are shopping together? Since when did you become friends?" this seemed really strange to Ino

"Oh well you see Ino-pig, I was angry one day after Sasuke-kun left and I was stuck with that baka Naruto, so I walked around after I hit him for saying some bad things about Sasuke-kun and I bumped into Hinata and we started talking" 'Sakura' lied

It was an impressive lie

"Is she telling the truth Hinata?"

"Y-yes Ino-san, S-Sakura-s-s-san w-was t-telling m-me s-stories a-about h-her t-t-team a-and w-we became f-f-f-friends" 'Hinata' reassured

"Okay… then can I join you?" Ino asked hoping to shop 'til she dropped with the two

"And have you ruin all the fun?! No way Ino-pig" said 'Sakura' smugly

Ino was fuming 'How dare that forehead girl!'

"Come on Hinata" 'Sakura' said pulling on 'Hinata's' jacket and dragging her along the road

"M-my apologies Ino-san" 'Hinata' yelled back at Ino who was still fuming

"You're really good at playing Hinata" 'Sakura' commented

"And you make a perfect Sakura" 'Hinata' said

"It's a gift, now let's hurry"

Ino was stomping away fuming when she came across… Sakura?!

"Oh hey Ino-pig, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost" Sakura said

"Sakura how did you-? Where's Hinata?"

"Hinata? Why ask me, she's not my friend"

"But I just saw you with her… I need to lie down, the pollen from the flowers in the flower shop must be making me hallucinate things" Ino left a flabbergasted Sakura recalling what Ino had said

"She saw me and Hinata together? Something fishy is going on here and it's not that bad sushi in the dumpster, yuck, it seems I have to get to the bottom of this, but I'm gonna need some help"

**Later**

"And that's what I heard" said Sakura

"S-so t-two in-individuals a-are h-henged like u-us?" Hinata was shocked

"Yes, look I know we've had our difference in the past, but-"

"I-I'm in"

"Really? Oh, good, then let's go find those imposters! Shanaroo!" exclaimed Sakura

**More Later**

"Dammit, we've been at it for hours now, I guess that pollen really was messing with Ino-pig's head"

"S-S-Sakura-san l-look" Hinata pointed her in the direction she was looking at and sure enough there were the imposters "W-w-what s-should we d-do?"

"We follow them and wait, they're bound to drop the henges sooner or later" at this Hinata nodded

**Much More Later**

Sakura and Hinata were staying a safe distance away from the imposters so they wouldn't sense them. It was strange that the imposters were shopping for items instead of do something else that could probably ruin their reputataion. Once the imposters took a turn down a dark alley, Sakura and Hinata got in closer to see who the phonies really were. After releasing the jutsu Sakura and Hinata got a good look at the imposter, and found out who they were.

It was Naruto and Sasuke!

"Well now that that's down, we better go drop this crap off" said Naruto "You know it was actually fun henging as Sakura and Hinata" Sasuke 'Hn'd' in agreement. The two left to drop the items off for the Hokage, but they didn't know that they had unleashed the fury of two kunoichi.

"Those jerks!" yelled a fuming Sakura "Who do they think they are posing as us for fun!" suddenly Sakura felt killer intent coming from the girl next to her "Hinata?" Sakura was feeling concern for the girl.

"Sakura-san" Hinata looked at Sakura with her Byakugan activated out of anger an emotion that no one would have guess Hinata to have "I want to make Sasuke-kun pay"

"And he will, both of them" Sakura responded with a smirk gaining new respect for the Hyuuga princess

**At the Hokage tower**

Naruto with a little help from some kage bunshins brought the bags to his grandmother's room.

"Here you go grandma all…" but what Naruto saw scared him for life "AHHH! My eyes they burn!" Naruto yelled running out the room, and for a good reason, for he had just seen his grandparents having sex.

Naruto met up with Sasuke a little later "You alright?" the avenger asked

"There are things in this world I cannot unsee… the horror… the horror"

Sasuke didn't know what happened, but he didn't want to know

The two started walking together, until they bumped into two familiar kunoichi

"Hey Naruto-kun, hey Sasuke-kun" greeted Sakura

"Oh hey Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto

"Hinata-chan"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Say boys, do you think you can spar with us?" asked Sakura

"I don't know Sakura-chan, we're a bit tired" said a bushed Naruto

"Please~" Sakura pleaded with a cut pout and puppy dog eyes

"Well, uh… oh alright, what's the harm to it"

If only he knew

**Training ground 7**

Naruto and Sakura were in the middle of the field ready for their spar

"You ready Sakura-chan?"

"I've been ready Naruto-kun" she said it a bit creepy

Naruto shrugged it off and sent Kage Bushins to attack Sakura, but instead they were attack eachother "Genjutsu?!" Naruto screamed

"That's right" said a whisper in his ear "We saw you two disguised as us Naruto-kun"

Now Naruto realized he was screwed "Now Sakura-chan you gotta listen…" Naruto turned around

Big Mistake

He was punched in the face by a fiery fist from Sakura and was sent crashing into several trees

"Your turn Hinata!" exclaimed Sakura in satisfaction

Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata who was glaring at him with her Byakugan which both frighten Sasuke and turned him on.

Weird

"Now Hinata-chan please listen…" but she didn't and performed her dashing double palm technique on Sasuke causing him to slam into Naruto

"We're seriously screwed aren't we?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer

"Yep" said Sasuke knowing the answer was obvious

"Oh boys!" yelled Sakura causing the boys to sit up quickly "We're ready for our next round" both her and Hinata smiled at them

"Uh sorry Sakura-chan, but we can't"

"It wasn't a request" Sakura said with an evil glint in her and Hinata's eyes

'Oh shit!' was the thought going through Naruto and Sasuke's heads

The two ran away as fast as they could, but the girls were hot on their trail, they weren't going to let them get away.

After they were out of sight a figure looked at where they ran from a tree reading a book

"Aw~ young love" said Kakashi with a smirk underneath his mask

**End**

Well that was fun, hope you liked it

Takeshi1225, out


End file.
